Transporting containers to and from collection areas can require multiple trips and can be a time consuming and dirty process. Commonly, containers, such as trash cans are subject to spilling their contents by being bumped or run over.
Animals also can find containers such as trash cans an attractive target and will remove lids from the cans and rip through trash bags to search for scraps of food therein.
Additionally containers, such as trash cans, are commonly transported by hand using handles on the can. It is common for such cans to be dirty and in transporting these trash cans dirt and smell can be transferred to the clothes of those transporting such cans. Accordingly improved methods of storing and transporting cans with lids are needed.
Throughout this disclosure trash cans will be used to illustrate inventive aspects of the present disclosure. Trash cans are chosen as a familiar example of containers with lids, but the present inventive aspects are not limited to trash cans. Likewise throughout this disclosure the term “cans” is used and is identically with the term “containers with lids” or “cans with lids.”